Order of Latosh
The Order of Latosh is a prominent Maninist Order and voting member of the Concourse. Their patron is the semi-legendary Berathi culture-hero Latosh, recognized as a Harada shortly after that people converted to Maninism. They are based outside Kalio, and are strongest in the north-west of the Halyrate and in Beratca. History Practices Latosh is held to have exemplified the virtues of independence and a difficult to translate Berathi idea that might be approximated as reckless bravery. Initiates are required to undertake a journey, either alone or in small groups, and return bearing something showing that they're worthy, before they can be inducted into the Order. In earlier years this led to a considerable attrition rate, but in recent centuries it has become a more routine affair. Still, the Latoshis tend to be, along with the Eskarites, one of the more cosmopolitan Orders, and one of the more visible to outsiders. Once initiated, Latoshis are expected to pursue, for lack of a better term, adventure: the Order's chief tenet has been aptly paraphrased by the Risadrenes as 'don't be boring.' Latoshi are often found working as mercenaries or caravan guards, in service to foreign kings or lords, exploring the wild places of the world, or chasing down bandits (or, according to rumour, being bandits themselves; the Order has been plagued by persistent suspicions that its members take independence a degree too far). Whatever they do, they rarely do it for very long. The Order's most visible supporters are mercenaries, itinerant peddlers, and nomadic groups in the Face of the Moon and the Berathi steppe. Organization As you might expect from an Order that prizes independence above all else, the Latoshis have an almost entirely flat hierarchy. Their Sequora explicitly states that all initiates are equal and none among them may command others without their consent unless Concourse explicitly calls the Order to war. Unlike the Eskarites, with their vaguely similar system, there is no tendency for Latoshis to defer to senior members - insofar as their is a hierarchy, it is based on a nebulous combination of reputation and ability. The leader of the Order, and the only member above that flat hierarchy, is the Atarach, who is chosen for life, though most choose to step down when they become aged. The selection process of the Atarach is again somewhat indiosyncratic: the Atarach is the winner of the Contest, which is open to all initiates. Typically the Contest takes the form of a series of tournaments and duels, although occasionally it might be a hunt or other sporting competition. Held on the steppes around Kalio, the Contest is an extraordinary spectacle, and often draws large crowds of interested onlookers from far afield. Holdings The Order of Latosh is relatively uninterested in maintaining fixed properties: even outside Kalio there are little more than a few large tents, unless a Contest is occuring. Although it, like all the Synothal Orders, has a great deal of wealth and land, which is continually augmented by the proceeds of its initiates (the great risks they court often incurring similarly great rewards), the Order itself tends to view dealing with them as a chore, and delegates the task largely to Raelite or Tehavi clerks. The sole exception to this rule is the wayhouses maintained by the Order in major cities, where initiates can recover from wounds, draw on Order equipment, and such, though even these are staffed almost exclusively by associates. Category:Maninism Category:Organization Category:Berathi